Percy y sus dos amores (?)
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Un cuarteto de drabbles acerca de Percy y dos amores que no son precisamente Annabeth y su madre. Percico y Lukercy. Slash. Para ti Alex :) como prometí.
1. Chapter 1

**PUNTO G**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, casas productoras o madres. Solo los utilizo para mis historias y para hacer feliz a una que otra personita J

**Notas:** Bueno, pues aquí traigo estos drabbles PercIco y LukErcy están dedicados a Alex Daniel, porque le comente que yo amo sus fics y que tenía un regalo para su linda persona J asi que aquí van. Espero y te gusten.

**Advertencias:** Slash, insinuación nada mas.

* * *

[Punto G]

Después de haber derrotado a Cronos y ya teniendo un lugar en el campamento, las cosas se le hicieron más fáciles y aunque su padre le insistiese en regresar al inframundo porque tenían mucho que hacer ahí, el prefirió negarse y disfrutar de ese verano, su primer verano, en compañía de sus únicos y verdaderos amigos. Sonaba cursi, sobre todo viniendo del hijo de Hades, pero nadie le iba a escuchar decirlo de esa forma. Si alguien le preguntara solo diría que se estaba escapando de sus deberes como hijo del dios del inframundo, sonaba más como él.

Una vez había terminado de desempacar las pocas pertenencias que tenía, se encamino por todo el lugar para ver quienes ya se encontraban ahí en estos primeros días. Logro advertir a quienes todo el tiempo permanecían ahí, los hermanos Stoll, Clarisse y algunos campistas de Hefestos y Afrodita. Pocos en realidad, pero sabía que aquellos días llegarían muchos más, todo gracias a Percy. El idiota sesos de alga que les había salvado y había defendido, no solo su lugar sino también el de varios chicos más.

Percy Jackson, el idiota que de algún modo se había metido no solo en su vida, sino también en otro lugar más, suspiro perdido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que el dueño de ellos se acercaba peligrosamente por su espalda.

**-Nico!**

Sin pensárselo y ya más por culpa del reflejo que por otra cosa, desenvaino la espada y ataco a quien había osado asustarle. Sus ojos se abrieron de más, observando el rostro sorprendido de Percy. Su boca se abrió para gritar o sabían los dioses que, pero había atacado a su amigo. La desesperación hubiese hecho presa de él sino fuese porque el hijo de Poseidón con una sonrisa en el rostro le explico:

- **Tranquilo, recuerda que soy invencible.**

Y llevando su mirada al lugar donde se supone que Percy debía estar sangrando, aliviado se dio cuenta que era verdad, eso no podía matarlo. Esta vez suspiro de alivio y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al sesos de algas.

**-No vuelvas a hacer eso!, si no fuese porque llevas la maldición de Aquiles ya estarías muerto!**

**- Descuida, no lo intentare otra vez siquiera, la próxima si no me mata tu espada, lo hará tu mirada. Viejo sí que te pareces a tu padre! jaja.**

Nico frunció el ceño por el comentario mientras veía a Jackson alejarse hacia su cabaña con una risita, que más que escandalosa o molesta, le parecía hermosa. Se dio un golpe mental y le siguió por detrás, recordando cual era el talón de Aquiles del hijo de Poseidón. Un punto en la espalda baja. Llevo sus manos al lugar y sintió como Percy se estremecía de pies a cabeza por el simple roce.

**-Que… que estás haciendo!?.**

Los ojos verde aguamarina le observaban acusadoramente, pudo reconocer un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro del mayor. Su cerebro trabajo a mil por hora dándose cuenta que ese no solo era un punto mortal sino también un punto sensible en la piel de su amigo. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras se encogía de hombros y le daba la espalda a Percy. Ya podría jugar con el más adelante.

* * *

Espero que quien lo haya leido le haya gustado :)

reviews? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Pequeñas Mentiras...**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, casas productoras o madres. Solo los utilizo para mis historias y para hacer feliz a una que otra personita J

**Notas:** Bueno, pues aquí traigo estos drabbles PercIco y LukErcy están dedicados a Alex Daniel, porque le comente que yo amo sus fics y que tenía un regalo para su linda persona :) así que aquí van. Espero y te gusten. Los escribí hace un tiempo y pues tenía que subirlos tambien, creo que dos de estos estan en Amor Yaoi. Es mi cuenta mooniemouse27 :) No se preocupen.

**Advertencias:** Slash

* * *

- Pequeñas Mentiras -

Sabía que Nico era menor que el, sabia también que a pesar de ser hijo del mismísimo Hades aún se comportaba como un niño, pero lo que no sabía y tampoco se creía es que Di Angelo se asustaba con las películas de terror, tanto como para tener que pedirle que durmieran juntos. Eso era la mentira más grande que le habían dicho y vale que era algo despistado pero no estúpido -no tanto, al menos-.

¿Como habían llegado a aquello? Fácil, un día de visita por parte del príncipe de los fantasmas, una noche de maratón de películas de terror -en donde Nico no había dicho nada durante las primeras 6- mucha comida chatarra y bien, ahí estaban: los dos en una misma habitación, en la misma cama, demasiado juntos -porque su cama no era tan grande- y sintiendo no solo la respiración del menor en su cuello, sino también sus manos recorriendo su cintura y su abdomen. Si se supone que estaba asustado no debería dormirse tan pronto y bien, debería estar inquieto pero no de esa forma.

Era la quinta vez que le reclamaba por aquello y retiraba sus manos pero Nico solo le gruñía entre sueños y volvía a abrazarle y manosearle como si fuese un peluche -ya se empezaba a sentir acosado-.

Pero la cosa se hubiese evitado si no fuese tan amable y no hubiese cedido ante los caprichos del menor, pero claro con los ojos brillando por "el miedo" y la voz temblorosa del menor no se pudo negar, en ese momento creyó que en verdad estaba asustado, pero cuando había dicho que aceptaba el mismo Di Angelo había gritado de felicidad. Debió haber visto las señales del claro chantaje, pero claro, si era el mismísimo cabeza de algas, aquel que nunca veía lo obvio, pero además quería verse como un buen primo -más idiota no se pudo haber sentido-.

Suspiro nuevamente en señal de derrota y retiro por sexta vez las manos de su amigo-primo de su cuerpo, pero como era de esperarse a los tres segundos estaban de vuelta. Intento ignorarlo y cerró los ojos para dormir, debía poder dormir, esperaba poder hacerlo.

Cuando el hijo de Poseidón ya estaba profundamente dormido Nico se incorporó lenta y silenciosamente para ver el semblante de su amigo-primo. Lo había logrado, había conseguido poder compartir la cama con Percy y sobre todo había avanzado un paso más en su magnífico y malévolo plan, si el de ojos verdes se acostumbraba a su presencia de esta forma probablemente dentro de poco podría incrementar el nivel de sus caricias.

Lo observo por un momento más y no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la ingenuidad de su adorado primo, ¿en serio se había creído que él, le temía a las películas de terror? Era más fácil creerse que su color favorito era el rosa en vez de aquello, pero no lo iba a negar, le agradecía a Poseidón por haber procreado a un hijo tan ingenuo y a la vez tan deseable.

Se acomodó nuevamente, envolviendo a Percy entre sus brazos y atrayéndolo más a él, el siguiente paso sería ver como separarlo de Annabeth, pero eso no le quitaba el sueño, sería más fácil que lo que había logrado con pequeñas mentiras y grandes caprichos.

* * *

No mucho que decir, me dejan un review? :)

Quieren un mini LeoxPercy... si lo quieren ya saben lo que tienen que hacer ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Primera Vez**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, casas productoras o madres. Solo los utilizo para mis historias y para hacer feliz a una que otra personita J

**Notas:** Bueno, pues aquí traigo estos drabbles PercIco y LukErcy. Espero les gusten y dejen reviews si quieren mas.

**Advertencias:** Slash, relación chico x chico, Sexo semi-explicito.

* * *

"01- Primera vez"

Cálida, húmeda, pegajosa y dolorosa, así fue como lo sintió la primera vez. En ese momento no estaba preparado, tampoco sabía que hacer simplemente obedecía y gemía al ritmo que Luke le marcaba. Porque dioses, el sí que sabía que era lo que se tenía que hacer. Poco después de haber terminado totalmente exhaustos, la vergüenza había sido vencida por el temor de saber. ¿El había sido el primero? ¿Sería el único? ¿Con quien más lo había hecho? Una mujer otro hombre?. Sus labios solo pudieron pronunciar en casi un susurro una sola pregunta.

"¿Fue tu primera vez?"

El rubio le miro y con una sonrisa en los labios después de besarle la frente le respondió afirmativamente. Pero claro, el hijo de Hermes no iba a dejar pasar el momento de ver sonrojar al hijo de Poseidón.

"Pero he fantaseado con poseerte todas las noches"

Lo esperado, Percy se había sonrojado hasta las orejas. Y ahora podía afirmar con mucha certeza que las fantasías de Luke se habían hecho realidad y probablemente un poco más.

* * *

Corto, pero atrevido ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Doble Sentido.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, casas productoras o madres. Solo los utilizo para mis historias y para hacer feliz a una que otra personita J

**Notas:** Bueno, pues aquí traigo estos drabbles PercIco y LukErcy. Espero y les gusten y ya sabes que un review no cuesta mucho.

**Advertencias:** Slash, relación chico x chico. Doble sentido.

* * *

**"02- Doble Sentido"**

Quizás fuese porque el chico era lento o tal vez demasiado inocente -aunque Travis le había dicho que era más bien por idiota que por otra cosa- pero aún no se creía que Percy, el gran héroe del Olimpo, el que los había salvado de las garras de Cronos, no entendiese el doble sentido de sus palabras. Tal vez fingía no entender -pero incluso Connor le había afirmado que el chico era sincero, solo demasiado denso para captar las cosas- entonces simplemente tendría que ser un poco más claro o ser directo y empotrarlo a un árbol mientras los demás miembros de su equipo se ocupaban de capturar la bandera.

Suspiro de nuevo por no sabía que vez en el día, solo quería que Percy entendiera sus indirectas y ya había probado de todo, desde lo sutil:

"Oye Percy, tienes los labios demasiado rojos, como las fresas"

"¿Ah? debe ser por el frio"

"Puede... Bueno, hoy me gustaría cenar fresas en la cama"

"Recuerda que no podemos llevar la cena a las cabañas"

Hasta algo más directo:

"Percy, tengo algo que decirte. Me gustaría hacerlo contigo, que nuestro pulso se acelere, sudar hasta quedar agotados y..."

"Si querías practicar la espada conmigo no necesitabas traerme a esta parte del bosque Luke"

Bueno, tal vez no lo estaba diciendo correctamente pero incluso los roces íntimos que provocaba no tenían efecto. Sin duda tendría que hacerlo por las malas, aprovecharía que todos estaban dispersados para tener una plática más seria con el chico.

* * *

Dije que eran drabbles o no? ;)


End file.
